The Naruto Facade? Hyuuga style
by Chibi Carru
Summary: What is Naruto hiding from everyone that would make him disguise himself as SAKURA? The notorious Neji Hyuuga wants to find out .. Plz Read and REVIEW. Consistent SAKURA bashing, and onesided NEJINARU love.SASUNARU
1. Chapter 1

I gave simple thought to my author's note even though people don't read this anyway.So all I have to say is that this fanfic was done in a time where I was really pissed on how many people say that their so many SasuNaru fics, and I look around and see NOT VERY GOOD ONES. So, an agreement, if you will dawned on me while (lolz) I was reading another SasuNaru fanfic (which was OKAY,btw) and I noticed that theyre were ALREADY to many SasuNaru fics….and I was slowly getting tired of it.So, I give all NejiNaru, my past loved Naruto couple…when I USED TO watch the anime series of it…but now they come up with a new one…as Naruto at age 15…or something…whatever…anywayz,didn't watch it..BOOHOO oh well…to the story…

* * *

My life was always set up for me,I thought. It was like living in a cage with no room to even budge. Like I was being like a slave to time. And all I could do was watch as I fell deep in madness and depression, I enveloped an acceptance to all this… And became what I am today. 

You could've guessed that yes I was the typical pure blood boy of my branch and that I was ALONE,USED,and A BASTARD that needed to SHUT UP!

I can't say that I do this for the attention.

...yeah right.

…

Sometimes…

**ALONE**

Let me talk to you on my loneliness.

This was a choice for me.

I did not want anyone getting tainted by my foul ways, I wanted someone to like a flawless me.

And that is something,that I haven't figured that couldn't be done….yet..

Family was the only thing that was in close human contact with me.

We seemed together,but we were all were not.

**USED**

I do not care of this family of mine, with a strong passion.

They give their blood

And expect me to be their puppet

To one of those dreams they had

But then again,what is a wreck like me to do?

I LET THEM.

If they want it,then it must me done. It must be right. It must be true!

Because time only makes… me so less…me

**THAT BASTARD**

You know what everybody sees me as though? A bastard that needs to SHUT UP. I say this again because I feel like…someone alike to a persistent preacher.

Tell them to just give up

Tell them theres no hope

Tell them theres just no way for them to ever be like the oh so notorious me.

NOT

I do not think of my self as notorious, or powerful, or worthy enough to have an oh in front of my name.

But throughout this chapter,you don't even know my name. Im sorry, Im…Neji Hyuuga.

I give you all a wry smile everyone.

Lets all be nice and enjoy this story alright?

Okay. Thank you for your cooperation.

* * *

"NEJI COME HERE!" Hiashi yelled. 

"Yes?" I replied.

"DID YOU LEARN ALL 30 JUTSU'S I TAUGHT YOU YESTERDAY?YOU KNOW ITS CHUNNIN LEVEL, IF YOU DON'T HAVE THEM DONE I WILL MAKE SURE YOU HAVE NO DINNER!"

I gritted my teeth and tried to keep my temper hidden as I said "I have all of them done Uncle, as you wanted.."

My Uncle didn't even teach me those 30 jutsus! I had to do them all by myself! But that is what is expected of a Hyuuga isn't it?

To be smart, and know every little freaking detail in every Ninja move possible.

But you know what? I didn't even look it at the damn scroll! I didn't need to look at something I already knew.

I learned this from…My father…

It was really hard for me to look at the same scroll my father happily taught me with.

My father…was such a kind man. He knew what he was doing…But yet I don't understand why such a man would want to die for THIS.

I woke into reality focusing my sight on my Uncle yet again while he was babbling on and on about this other chunnin whatever and all the time and dates for the history of the Hyuuga's…"

"So it was in late July when your great great great great great great great grand (and so on) father made up the gentle fist."

"Early April."

"WHAT NEJI???"

"It was always EARLY APRIL when he discovered it…"

Hiashi scoffed. "No, I will tell YOU what day it was."

"So tell me." I smirked.

"Early April."

I sighed.

A moron. COMPLETE MORON. Idiot! IM LIVING WITH AN Idiot!!

"YOUR ON CLEANING DUTY TODAY YOUNG HYUUGA! NOW TO THE GROUNDS!" Hiashi shouted, with a vein popping out disgustingly, he pointed at the grounds like I didn't know where it was.

"Yes sir." I said reluctantly, to get away from him.

Theres not many people around in my family's compound during mornings…they are usually all gone,to a high class mission or something…

I just dont get why they would want to do that. AT 9:00 AM CMON!!!

Its freakkn cold out here with all the clouds and no sun in sight.They all couldve been in bed or something.Hahaha.

Well, I don't know what the hell im talking about really.Im just a stuck up snob.

And ive been really confused onto what a true ninja is like. So a may be saying stuff that disgraces ninjas TOTALLY. Without even knowing it. So…I think that maybe my Uncle Hiashi is rubbing off on me. Lets all try to be alert and sharp around here alright? I do not want to end up like him. ….That senile wrinkly forehead!!!!

Forehead??

EWWWWWW i see Sakura!!

(the grounds are near the entrance of the compound)

"Hm...Fate..." I murmered

Sakura the fat bitch stopped and started to shake. "Who's there?"

"Oh, cmon now Sakura you couldnt have forgotten me already?"

"Uhhh...NO REALLY WHO THE HELL IS THERE?!"

Oh my gawssh... she never yelled like this before!! Theres something wrong about this. Sakura doesnt sound herself...

I jumped on the brick wall/fence to see her "Destiny has brought you,I Neji Hyuuga." I looked at Sakura close up and she looked the SAME.I crouched down and squinted at her. YEaHp. Eww...the same Pink wiry hair, and green emerald eyes that i would love o just pluck out...and A REEAALLLY BIG GIANT FOREHEAD!! I couldve gagged! But Hyuuga's DONT GAG whatever the circumstances. You gotta be down and COOL.

But her ugly appearance doesnt explain her so called "shout outs.." So I looked at her up and down anyways just to make sure if i missed something...

Sakura was shivering like crazy,probably from the cold...and sweating...hehehe probably from the hotn sexy me.

She stared at me and took and sighed from relief...I was looking right at her...not at her legs or her flatchest...but her eyes...AND IT CHANGED FRKKN COLORS!!!

"Oh..so its just you Neji."

Her eyes turned a breathtaking shade of blue and stayed that way.And then...

POOF.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" I fell off the brick wall.

"Sorrry Neji, its really me Naruto!"

What the hell!!!

"NEJI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Naruto came running down to me in his orange clad form, with arms open.

GLOMP

I blushed furiously. But i tried to push it down.

"Yeah...im fine...i jsut thought i was actually thinking Sakura was hot..."

I gently moved Naruto's hands away from me.

"Whaa?" Naruto, with his wild soft blonde hair and whiskers and full luscious lips, tilted his head adorably to the side and looked at me with concern.

This cute blonde just look so dumbfounded. I bet he didnt know a thing about how much i wanted to pinch his cheeks at the moment! BUT I JUST..

I just gazed at him like this O.O

except there was drool coming down out of my mouth. ahem ALMOST coming out of my mouth.

Naruto just giggled and lolled his to the other side smiling at me. "Your so silly. Neji-kun."

I quickly stood up and licked my lips from the cold.

Naruto looked up at me and stood up as well.

"Ano...I.." Naruto started rubbing the back of his head.

"How come you walked around as Sakura? You know,i was ready to throw those 30 jutsus at her that my Uncle taught me onto her."

"Wow..30 huh? Well good thing i henged back!" Naruto giggled.

Gaah.It couldve contain serious damage though... but this happy go lucky idiot doesnt know that..so i just wont say anything...

"It would be nice to see the real Sakura-chan though in that after state that you say you would put her in!" Naruto innoocently smiled.

It took like a minute to register what he said. A reed light came off in my head..

What pissed me off was that he said "I say." WHICH MEANS he proabably thinks im just all TALk.

BUT what made me start to laugh with him was when he said "He would like to see Sakura thouroghly beaten up!"

We both were holding on to eachother for support, laughing our heads off.

Naruto pulled away suddenly.

"EH!!" Naruto looked at his wristwatch! "WELL LOOK AT THE TIME!!"

"I GOTTA GO!! WELL BYEEE NEJI-KUN!!"

Naruto dusted away. I weakly waved goodbye, with sweatdrop. "Bye,Naruto-kun.  
"

"NEEEEEEEEEJI!! GO TO CLEANING DUTY NOW!!" Uncle Hiashi said.

"Alright alright.Uncle."

30 minutes had passed with me cleaning the already clean grounds...but i just continued to clean so that Hiashi wouldnt bother me.

A thought clicked in my head. Naruto didnt really tell me why he was walking around like Sakura!! He..He!!!

HE TOTALLY CHANGED THE TOPIC ON PURPOSE!! ...that sly fox!!

I'll go find him out!

My mind raced. Why did it have to be Sakura? He couldve chosen someone elese that was aar more exceptioanl and that nobody would mess with.. like SHINO! he couldve picked even Shikamaru!!

Ick..Cuz Sakura sooo ugly.

* * *

lolz its my first NejiNaru chapter! Hopefully the public doesnt think it sucks...

So yayz! please REVIEW on ur thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

This story is going to be the shortest one ive ever going to write on fanfiction. I know that this will consist of 3 chapters so just note that the next update will be the last and final :D

* * *

"No one gets away from me like that,I Neji Hyuuga!" Neji said aloud. 

"And no one stops cleaning the grounds until I your cousin Hanabi tells you so."

No,not that brat again.

"Hanabi,why dont you go run along and play with the fake fishes in the pond in the back?" Neji seethed, soo hard trying to keep his anger from being interuppted cool.

"Hmph! Well im going to tell father about this!!" Hanabi stuck her tongue out and trotted away back in the main compound office.

Finally she was gone! If i had her here any longer i know i would start smacking her across the face with this broom any second now... I swear that girl mustve been dropped several of times. I obviously am doing my "cleaning" and i dont see any reasonable reason that i should be told on,especially its going to go to that dumb git Hiashi. What will he do about it?

The thing i dislike most is annoying moronic girls/ppl. I say girls, first (any girls out there reading the so called self named "theprocrasinator"s work i assure u i do not mean to offend )that mainly i am surrounded by them. They come in swarms or something.Or maybe its because i have a little magnet that just attracts them to me,and yeah just them living and breathing irratates the hell out of me.

Now onto what i was thinking before... Damn that Hanabi! Grrr. i hate little cousins!! Why couldnt she just twiddle her fingers and stutter every time she talks like that one cousin of mine!! Who i also hate...

You know what im not even going to start that, its enough said of what i did to her in the chunin exams! IT wouldve been better off tho if she just wouldve fell unconcious forever...

Then maybe i wouldnt have to listen to her buzz around the compound all the time.The girl needs to stop talking to herself aloud and learn to just ...hahhaa do what im doing yes.

Actually,you know what i dont care! I dont care if she talks to herslef i dont give a-

"N-Neji-k-kun???Wh-what are y-you d-doing-g??Y-you loo-ok fl-flustere-erd??"

Not as flustered as you i wanted to say. But i decided to just glare at her instead. "Im alright. (I did not want to use her name ever to endear to use that sama sufix in her name will kill me.This girl is weaker than me mentally and physically i do not appreciate this command being roped around my neck like i was some sort of dog.Not saying her name at all has been going on for awhile.) ... ... " There was nothing else to say to this girl too.

I dont want her near me. She might give me the stutter attack or something. Hm,did i just make a joke? Funny. I dont like it. I didnt know it but i was walking away.

Neji looked like he was enjoying the mild weather little gray clouds puffing in tid bits around a little bit of blue hanging there,and the temperature was nice and chilly. Hinata watched Neji slip away from the gates.

Hinata twiddled her fingers togther. 'Neji seems to be spacing out again...I d-dont know!' Hinata blushes. She covers her cheeks and runs after Neji.(A/N: Hahaha Hinata stutters in her mind too btw. Hinata always feel pressured like it had to be someonelses answer for it to be correct.:/)

Hanabi stepped outside again holding a fake chubby goldfish that dripped of water in her soaked hand. "Hinata its time for you to leave! Misssion time!! Go Go Go!"

"O-oh.Th-thanks H-Hanabi-chan" Hinata smiled.

Hanabi scrunched her shoulders up in the american gesturely way. (lolz idk wat ims aying) "Yeh whatever."

Hinata bowed before she left and jogged to go to her team.

Neji too realized that he had to meet up with his team and went ahead to the meeting place

Tenten nodded when he got there he nodded back.

"wO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lee greeted. "WELCOME NEJI,my rival!"

Neji abd Tenten sweatdropped. Even though he heard this so many times every morning he can never stop the shudder digustedly whenever he heard that shrill voice Lee had.

"Yes,Hello Lee."

Oh no here comes the other one...

"AWW!THE YOUTHFUL JOYTIME EVERDAY BRINGS US!!IT MAKES MY HEART POUND WITH PRIDE!"

it makes my heart die is more like it! Neji thought

"Hai.Gai-sensei." Neji sweatdropped again.

"Hmm."

When Lee shot a look at Gai. The atmospher became unsteady...Neji felt uneasy...oh god,he knew wat was coming...

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!!!"

"GAI-SENEIIIII!!!"

and so forth the tears and the sunset and the fat bone crunching hug.

A few minutes passed by.

Neji raised an eyebrow to this. they dont do that all for nothing.Somethings wrong.

"Well...?" Neji asked crossing his arms. "Whats going on?"

"OHHH NEJI! boo hooooo booo hoo!"

Lee let go of the embrace he was in too dangerously close in Neji's personal space much to Neji's dislike.

Lee;s crying face was close to Neji's. Neji's scrunched up his nose in distaste trying to politely refuse this contact from it getting any further.

"We wont be having any missions for 2 days!! All of the teams have been stopped from helping! Our youthful souls...why must they be tormented in this way?!!!" Lee weeped shaking Neji's shoulders rattically.

Neji dizzily plucked Lees hand off his shoulders. In his little dizzy trance he tried to register what Lee said. 2 days...no missions..."2 DAYS!! No missions?!!!"

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"Tsunade has kept that in further secrecy as far as i know.." Gai rubbed his chin. "Well it was time you guys got a break! Dont forget to use your youthful spirits to guide u!!" Gai dissapeared as her ran off.

Neji and Tenten both looked at eachother and in agreement sought that Gai was crazy.

Tenten was first to leave the meeting place. "Bye guys, im going to go do my hair or something."

Lee just sat there like a kicked puppy. "N-No!!"

GODAAMIT not another stuttering baffoon! I dont need this! "Bye :Lee." Neji hopped from tree to tree to get out

Lee held a trembling hand out in the direction Neji fled. "Waa...ddont leaave mee!!"

Lee then found his place in feilds of flowers...just sitting there... with a happy smile.

Gaara was in Konoha today and decided to eat flowers. He spot sight of the young green clad ninja and decided to keep him company.

They both then smiled at eachother. Grateful for eachothers precense. No questions were asked from Lee. Lee at all didnt need to know why Gaara was here as long as he was there it didnt matter. He didnt feel like being lost again :

Little did he know... hahha gaara thought. (Lets jsut say our Gaara can read minds)

Gaara and Lee exchanged knowing heartfelt glances every now and again when they picked theyre share of pink petaled flowers.

**_im srry i love that pairing._back to neji**

Grrr what are they up to??!!

Why do they look soo suspicious!

I Neji Hyyuuga was up in a tree...watching Team7 talking...

_just talking_...

but it was suspicious.

I didnt know where to actually find the culprit of this feeling...

IT was somewhere!!!

Eyy...Naruto shouldnt be that close to Sasuke when he's talking!

...No..Dont you dare put your arm around Sasuke while your talking with that charming grin of yours! No..Dont you dare!

aww...

No.He did it.

Damn you Uchiha! Damn you to hell! You dont deserve his touch!

O.-

Thats right walk away Uchiha!! You didnt deserve it anyway!!

Now its just Naruto and Sakura...

Goddamit, i can see but i cant even hear what theyre saying!!

Lets me give it a try to read theyre lips...

Ugghh Sakura has a that dumb slutty look on her face again eww!

Naruto backs away rubbing his foot in the dirt in nervousness.

He asks her something. ...Will you go out on a diet with me? huh???

Sakura has that bitchy skank look that says no way! She needs one!! hahah shoulda said yes!

Hahaha. hers was easy.

Hmm...But he was blushing?!! OMGZ he did ask what i think he just asked her!!

I almost tipped off of my branch. I held myslef back into place and leaned forward straining myself to hear.

Sakura puts her hands in front of her waving them. "Thats right bitch,say no.Saaay no." I smirked.

WOAH! i lost my balance so now i was only handing my legs i continued to watch them upside down.

Naruto punched her out! "woo hoo hoo!" sheesh!! that was wild!

But why did he do that??

Naruto looked grim at first but shrugged as he dragged the fugly bitch behind rotten trees covering her with the dead leaves... he henged into sakura.

Neji's eyes widened.

Whats going on now?? He did it again?!

What the hell?

Naruto/Sakura left.

Neji fell out of the tree.

What is he hiding?!!

Neji brushed himself off and went to follow Naruto.

10 minutes later...

Kiba and Akamaru were training on theyre day off and passed by a stack of dead leaves...under a rotten tree.

Akamaru yipped in pleasure peed there.

Kiba whistled as he looked around.

Sakura groaned.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

Akamaru barked and barked.

Wehn Sakura came out soaked with pee pee and covered with dead leaves on the spot Kiba got startled at its ugliness and ordered Akamaru to sick it.

"Oh fuck!" Sakura held in her scream as she saw that Akamaru grew 10x (now he just is like a bear) that was ready to maul her in mid air.

* * *

It twas random and very easy hopefully pplz like it and will **REVIEW**

**-theprocrasinator**


	3. Chapter 3

Omg its been such a long time since I have updated this story. Hahaha recently I checked my email and read that someone had reviewed this story and so yeah. I took that as a wake up call to update this sad excuse of a story.

I know that ppl are like not reading this but I just wanted to say that its so weird to remember that there was once a time my fanfiction username used to be theprocrasinator. Hahhaa

Oh and also forgive me because I believe that my storytelling skills have become a bit rusty after not using them in anyway for the last 5 months. ..so sorry if this sucks or if this chapter is confusing.

**6969696969696969696**

Previously: Neji is following Naruto/Sakura.

**6969696969696969696**

"Damn! I think I lost Naruto!" Neji was following Naruto's trail for the last 5 minutes. And about at this point Naruto had made to many turns or zig zags… or whatever that Neji was so very confused of where he went.

To top this all off he had to lose Naruto at a place where there were many turns!

Hm….did he go left, right, or straight?? Neji contemplated these 3 options carefully like any normal person would. But then an idea went into his head. OMFG. Ugggh. I, Neji Hyuuga am not a normal person! I am a ninja for crying out loud! … A high bloodline ninja to be exact! I can use byakugan! Stupid Hiashi! Your stupidity is rubbing off on me!

"Byakugan!" Neji called out.

Veins bulged out from the sides of his eyes and spread out like wildfire along them. Blood was beating rapidly through them and he could feel it as he was anxiously trying to find Naruto's chakra.

He looked to left and he saw various chakra types but not Naruto's. His blood was buzzing more to find out where Naruto was. "Damn damn damn!"

He tried searching for him in the path that went straight. "Oh nice, the root of konoha." The root of konoha was where all the shopping and people hung out during the day. And so the thought going through Nejis head was that he was… Well it wasn't even a thought it was a feeling of pain because of the hassle its going to be to pick up Naruto's chakra.

As expected, Neji felt a swerve of many chakra signatures. It hit him like a dull wave and he was straining himelf to look through the thousands chakra…

His bulging veins were trying to pull back from the major emotions of anxiousness running through. His eyes were pulling and his byakugans vision was faltering. Neji 's heart raced more as he felt that his byakugan was trying to deactivate. "Shit, I have to calm down!"

Still his byakugan was still fading on him and he was cursing all the four letter words you can think of right now in a string like there was no tomorrow. "What the hell is going on? Why is my byakugan going high wire!"

Neji hated this shit and his impatience was taking its toll and so finally he turned his byakugan off.

Crap without the byakugan what was he going to do! Passerby's were coming and going as he was standing in the same place as when he realized he lost Naruto. Gosh! Why did his curiosity have to feel like he was going to die if he didn't find out!

He watched the people passing him and wondered when did they all multiply?? When he came there was only like 5 of them coming at 2 minutes at a time. Now there was practically a crowd.

Wow. God must hate me. Neji thought.

Neji clenched his fist. DAMMIT this only makes one more of a reason to find out what Naruto is up to! It seems like God didn't want him to find out so he kept on putting obstacles in his path! This must explain why there were so many turns and why his Byakugan went out on him!

DAMN YOU GOD! GAAH!

His anger and insults came into pleading. OH cmon I must find another way to find Naruto! Tell me please tell me!

Then it came to him, he could ask the people around him. Atleast someone mustve seen Naruto that he could ask!

But oh before I look for Naruto I have to pick a direction. I know that its definetly not left. And so the choices left were either right or straight. Damn. Lets also put reason in here.

Its reasonable that Naruto didn't go left because it leads to a dump or land fill.

It's reasonable that Naruto wouldn't go right because it leads to the big lake where there is many flies and dead feces infesting it.

So now the only option is to go straight…where there are many…MANY people there…to ask..

GAH. Okay!! Hopefully he truly went straight! Or else I would be pretty pissed! So Neji charge toward the root of Konoha and used his superspeedy ninja run thing to arrive there in a jiffy.

He stopped when he knew he was at the center of all the shopping malls and all the little markets and shacks. Crowds of people were there and as he was looking around he didn't see Naruto.

"OH SHIT"

Panic settled him as he saw his little fangirls buy some smoothies at a smoothie shack. There were atleast 5 of them and he was ready to just turn back. But then that damned curiosity tackled his gut and he was then filled up with the drive once again to stalk Naruto.

So in secret, without trying to be caught by his fangirls he was going to ask the people where Naruto was.

So was going to start with a nearby shop keeper whos shop was near the entrance of the root of konoha.

"Uh…Sir,sorry to interrupt anything but have you seen a boy with blonde hair and with 3 whisk-"

Then like being hit with an arrow, he remembered that it wasn't just Naruto he was looking for, it was Sakura! Well the body anyway. Neji winced at the vision he was getting of Sakura's fugly face. God I have to find that?! And describe her nonetheless!

The chubby man who was the shopkeeper looked at him with confusion as he saw the embarrassed look on Neji's face.

"Oh sorry nevermind what I said earlier, Im looking for this girl who has pink hair and green eyes and she wears this red dress that has a circle on skirt part."

The chubby shopkeeper raised his eyebrow. "Are you…perhaps having bad intentions once you find her?"

"EH!?" Neji turned red in disgust.

When Neji spotted the suspicious glint in the shopkeepers eyes he saw that the shopkeeper was thinking that he was looking for Sakura/Naruto to rape him or something! HAHAAHA… hmm.. thoughts of doing "it" with Naruto flooded his mind. He blushed again for a whole different reason.

"No! Of course not sir! Never! " Neji quickly said.

The shopkeeper still had a suspicious look and he then said. "Whats the reason?"Neji clapped a hand to his head. "Please sir, I promise you that I have no intention of doing anything…to harm this girl. I just……OH!!"

Neji was in complete surprise as he spotted in peripheral vision the pink of Sakura's hair.

"Uhh… Thanks…for your help." Neji said sarcastically as he followed the blinding pink.

The shopkeeper shook his head and went on with his business muttering "lousy stalker kids."

He was behind a shop corner as he watched Sakura sitting down with Sasuke in a ramen stand.

"Now ive found you." Neji thought. He snickered. But then it suddenly hit him that he was thinking those words aloud not saying them. He turned around and he saw the same 5 fangirls at the smoothie shack.

"Oh shit."

The fangirls jumped him.

Neji was indeed successful fleeing the wretched fangirls. But do so he had to leave the area where Sakura/Naruto was WITH SASUKE and now he was at the stop of where there was the 3 turns again.

Neji reviewed that Naruto was hiding in a Sakura look alike and he was with Sasuke while doing so.

So the ideas why Naruto was like that with Sasuke came to the conclusion is that Naruto is trying to prank Sasuke with Sakura's body.

As he was thinking all this, mindlessly as he was also walking his legs steered him over to where the dirty lake was supposed to be but when Neji noticed this, he stopped and saw that instead of a dirty lake it was surprisingly clean and beautiful.

It seemed like it was cleaned out and taken care of now. And the result of that was the lake was shimmering and sparkling and the grass around it was so fresh…all of it practically screamed healthy.

"Wow." Neji said out of astonishment of the lake but of the scene of Sakura and Sasuke MAKING OUT. Both of them were naked holding each other close in the water. Bot of them looked angelic and so involved in eachother that they looked as if they weren't thinking of anything else but them together.

Neji's felt a knife stab his heart as he watched frozen the Naruto/Sakura being eaten out by Sasuke.

Neji felt like as if someone punched him in the stomach and slapped him in the face so hard that he was in doubling over in pain.

It came to him why Naruto wanted to impersonate Sakura.

Sakura of course likes Sasuke and she of course being her fangirly self has this weird right (in her head) that she could touch/hug/squeeze Sasuke… but she does this so much to him that its like it doesn't matter if she does anymore so Sasuke just lets her do it.

So if Naruto turned into Sakura he could have the pleasure of touching Sasuke all he wanted.

It made PERFECT FUCKING SENSE. All this time the Sasuke gazing Naruto would do during missions. And all the touching he secretly tried to pull off as being "friendly". And all the nervousness Naruto had when there was this one time during a mission Sasuke disapproved of this homosexual couple they passed.

IT ALL MADE FUCKING SENSE. Such PERFECT FUCKING SENSE.

"MMm…Sakura…you act differently lately…" Sasuke said as Naruto/Sakura was leaving soft trails of wet kisses on his chest up to his neck and ear. Sasuke moaned.

"Yeah Sasuke? And what do you think?" Naruto/Sakura smiled.

"I…I like this different. Its nice… "Sasuke said. ' It reminds me of someone...' Sasuke thought.

"dddd

Now Neji was left here with a broken heart and pain running through his whole entire body and soul. IT burned him that his longtime crush didn't even think about him the way he did about him and…it just tore him apart to know that it wasn't really Sakura, Sasuke was making out with…but with Naruto.

He could see clearly the body of NARUTO not Sakura kissing the lips of Sasuke in his mind.

TOO FUCKING CLEARLY. The burn in his head was soaring through like a slice… Neji clamped down his teeth and was digging his head into the ground to try to stop the pain that was so unbearable that you couldn't put into words.

Neji smirked of the cruel thought that passed his head. 'Naruto.'

He looked at the Sakura who was on top of Sasuke kissing him, his neck and ear, and his lips once again.

Neji eyes grew insane looking and the once love turned into hatred. 'If you wont love me, you wont love no one else.'

'I will spill your secret. YOU ARE NOT SAKURA!"

Somehow with all of this his Byaguyan had activated and the bulging veins were pumping blood so fast that you could see it move. His eyes were bloodshot.

Neji was still smirking as he was hiding himself quite well this whole time behind the many trees. He could feel and taste Naruto's and Sasuke's tasty chakra.

A low laughter emitted through his throat, quiet enough for himself only to hear.

"Naruto this is revenge."

With a snap of his fingers Sakura's naked body became NARUTO's naked body. Sasuke gasped and jumped back in surprise. Naruto gave him a look of confusion and prodded closer as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Whats wrong?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke gasped of the feeling of breath so close to him.

When Naruto speaked it then clicked that it was no longer with Sakura's voice but his own!

Naruto jumped back and looked down and confirmed that he was in his own body.

"Oh my gosh. Uhh.. Sasuke.."

Sasuke was trying to get out of the lake.

"Sasuke…!!!" Naruto hurriedly tried to swim to Sasuke.

"Please Sasuke, WAIT!" Naruto swam eagerly faster.

"NO!" Sasuke growled putting his shorts back on.

"UGH! GOD NARUTO!"

"Why the fuck did you …UGH!!" Sasuke started to talk facing the hurt Naruto and then stopped turning back to put on his shirt angrily.

Hidden in the grass Neji was snickering evilly. 'Yes Sasuke leave Naruto! Make him cry! Make him feel like how I feel!'

As Neji wanted Naruto was tearing up. "S-Sasuke.."

"GODDAMIT NARUTO! I don't even want to look at you!"

"Please Sasuke…I can explain.."

"WHAT! I BET THIS IS JUST A TRICK RIGHT?! JUST A STUPID FUCKING TRICK TO BLACKMAIL ME?!" Sasuke growled his eyes turned red.

"No..Sasuke! Its not… Its not… I…" Naruto was finally on land at the edge of the lake, his toes touching the water as he was sitting on his knees.

"If its not a FUCKNG TRICK then WHAT THE FUCK IS IT THEN?!" Sasuke screamed.

"I...was afraid." Naruto breathtaking blue eyes were making crystals of tears. He looked so lost and confused and almost like remorseful.

Sasuke saw this and somehow his Uchiha anger subsided a little but his demandingness was still there when he said. "Afraid of what, Naruto."

Naruto looked down on the grassy ground while he spoke. "Afraid that you wouldn't want to be with me because I am a boy... I remembered that you didn't act to well during a mission when we passed by a gay couple …and so…I thought…you would be disgusted by me.."

"I am disgusted by you." Sasuke said in monotone.

Naruto's eyes went wide as he looked up at Sasuke. Tears were flowing freely now. Naruto was about to go into a full hearted sobbing cry until Sasuke spoke.

"Im digusted that you chose a fugly body to seduce me."

Naruto started to blush with embarrassment. Neji was choking on his spit as he couldn't believe to where this was going.

" Naruto I have always had feelings for you. You are my best friend and the only person who knows who I really am. To tell the truth the only reason why I let Sakura or an impersonating one come so close to me is because …while you were Sakura you acted…like Naruto.. like yourself.. and so…"

Sasuke's eyes hid behind his bangs and his handing was squeezing his arm as he said this " Naruto.. Nar…"

"Sasuke?" Naruto crawled over to him.

Neji was still attracted to Naruto and in the pretending of hating naruto he was having a major hard on watching the naked Naruto crawl on his hands and knees.

He had the most nicest view of Naruto's ass… Neji was drooling..

AHEM BACK TO THE STORY.

Naruto pulled on Sasuke's arms having Sasuke fall on his knees on the ground with Naruto.

Naruto hugged him. And instead of crying because of remorse he was crying because he was so happy.

The one he loved , loved him back. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and then…

DUN DUN DUN

More making out , buutsex, then they date then Neji is soon later found out that he had made Naruto transform. And instead of him being beaten to death, he is rewarded with Naruto kissing him on the lips many times in thank you. And so then Neji died happy when Sasuke threw him in the lake trying to drown him in jealousy.

Sakura is also the jealous one too because if she ever were to find out that Naruto was impersonating her she could've put the moves on Sasuke herself and maybe would have a chance of being together with Sasuke instead of Naruto!

But that's not how the story goes. What actually happens is that when Akamaru started to maul her he wasn't pulled back until, it put her in a full body cast so that she is like paralyzed and can't move and is and always will be for the rest of her life bed ridden. :D

Hehehehe. And guess what, Kiba and Akamaru are not sorry. The whole village rejoiced... Especially Neji and Sasuke hahahaa.

SO YEAH. THE END.

**6969696969696969696**

I suck. Im sorry I didnty go in detail in the end. Its just I didn't feel like doing this crappy story anymore. Anyways I hope Neko-chany is happy that I updated because you're the reason why I did and yeahp. This chapter was written just for you :D…so yippee skippee.


End file.
